paperpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
Paperino e i primi passi del Rock and Roll
Paperino e i primi passi del Rock and Roll è una storia di Giorgio Salati e Silvia Ziche uscita il 30 marzo 2010 su Topolino numero 2835. È una storia celebrativa dedicata al rock 'n roll e agli anni '50. Sullo stesso numero è stata pubblicata la storia La perla del fiume dedicata invece al jazz e agli anni '20. Trama La famiglia dei paperi va a visitare il nuovissimo parco a tema di Zio Paperone dedicato agli anni '50. Durante la visita Paperino rimane deluso dal sosia di Duck Berry perché per tutto il concerto non ha mai rievocato il famoso passo dell'anatra dell'artista e si va direttamente a lamentare con l'attore. Questo porta i paperi a scoprire la verità: non esiste nessun parco a tema. Archimede ha inventato un portale temporale che comunica direttamente con la Paperopoli degli anni '50. Paperino dopo aver scoperto la verità non riesce a contenere il suo entusiasmo per la possibilità di assistere in diretta al primo concerto del suo idolo e le sue urla di gioia vengono ascoltate dai Bassotti. I ladri si recano dalla versione giovane del loro nonno e lo convincono ad aiutarli a rapire Duck Berry e chiedere un riscatto a Paperone. Il miliardario però non cede, ma sotto suggerimento dei nipotini chiama Elvis Grizzley a sostituire il chitarrista. Il piano dei Bassotti viene sventato e a loro non resta che liberare il giovane Duck e permettergli di raggiungere il palco dove assieme al suo collega inventa il ritmo del rock 'n roll. Al termine dell'avventura Paperone e Archimede decidono di chiudere il varco per impedire altre manipolazioni pericolose del passato e tutta la famiglia dei paperi si ritrova a casa di Paperino a ballare. Riferimenti All'interno della storia ci sono diversi riferimenti agli oggetti e ai musicisti di quell'epoca americana.http://giorgiosalati.blogspot.it/2010/03/paperino-e-i-primi-passi-del-rock-roll.html, blog di Giorgio Salati, sceneggiatore della storia Primo fra tutti è il nome del chitarrista Duck Berry che è ovviamente una parodia del vero chitarrista Chuck Berry, idolo dei primi movimenti del rock n roll e inventore del "duck walk" dove all'interno della storia possiamo assistere ad una fantasiosa creazione. Dunque vediamo in ordine di pagine tutti i riferimenti storici contenuti nella storia come scrive Giorgio Salati nel suo blog: *Pagina 19-20: La canzone cantata da Paperino "Go Jimmy go, go... Jimmy B. Duck" è naturalmente un riferimento a "Johnny B. Goode" di Chuck Berry, qui parodiato in Duck Berry. *Pg. 21, ultima vignetta: il Duckset Strip è un riferimento al celebre Sunset Strip di Los Angeles. *Pg. 22: la hula dance è un ballo tipicamente hawaiano. Garage Music invece - in realtà un fenomeno più diffuso negli anni '60 - era quella suonata da gruppi di adolescenti che non avendo a disposizione una vera sala prove si mettevano a suonare in box. Tenendo la porta aperta, succedeva spesso che vi si radunassero davanti ragazzi ad ascoltare, trasformando le prove in un vero e proprio concerto. *Pg. 23: Harley Duckinson naturalmente è la Harley Davidson. I Bassotti invece guidano degli hot rod. *Pg 24, seconda vignetta: il passo dell'anatra esiste davvero. Celebre infatti è il modo di Chuck Berry di suonare saltellando su una gamba, chiamato duckwalk e ripreso da altri chitarristi, primo fra tutti Angus Young degli AC/DC. Mi sono invece inventato di sana pianta il "passo dell'orso"! *Pg. 24, penultima vignetta: Elvis Grizzley è ovviamente Elvis Presley. *Pg. 25, penultima vignetta: Chuck Berry ha passato davvero tre anni in galera nel Missouri. All'età di diciotto anni aveva rapinato tre negozi di Kansas City e un'auto con una pistola non funzionante. *Pg. 27, ultima vignetta: ho scelto l'agosto del '54 per due ragioni. Il mese l'avevo scelto perché il Summer Jamboree si tiene ad agosto. L'anno invece l'ho scelto per rendere vagamente plausibile un incontro tra Chuck Berry e Elvis Presley al loro esordio. Chuck Berry suonava già con Johnnie Johnson fin dall'inizio degli anni '50. Il suo primo disco da solista è del '55. Del luglio '54 invece l'esordio di Elvis. Ho così immaginato che i due si incontrassero più o meno quando Elvis aveva appena registrato il suo primo disco. Da segnalare una cosa: in realtà la canzone "Johnny B. Goode" è del 1958. *Pg. 31, prima vignetta: Duckwell è un riferimento al celebre "incidente di Roswell". Nella cittadina del New Mexico infatti nel 1947 è avvenuto lo schianto di un oggetto che la leggenda vuole essere un UFO. Sarebbero passati già sette anni all'epoca della mia storia, ma contavo sul fatto che un evento di così grande risonanza potesse essere stato ancora "fresco" per la cultura popolare dell'epoca. *Pg. 35, terza vignetta: "Bulloni & pupe" è un riferimento naturalmente al celebre musical "Bulli e pupe" del 1955 interpretato da Marlon Brando e Frank Sinatra. *Pg. 35 e successive: Elvis prima di diventare famoso faceva davvero il camionista! *Pg. 36, ultima vignetta: la mamma di Elvis ebbe un ruolo fondamentale nel suo esordio. Nel '54 infatti la Sun Records di Memphis permetteva a chiunque di registrarsi un disco da portare a casa pagando solo un dollaro. Per il compleanno di sua madre, Elvis decise così di regalarle un disco con la canzone "My Happiness" suonata da lui stesso. Fu così che Sam Phillips, padrone della Sun Records, scoprì Elvis e decise di lanciarlo, con la canzone "That's All Right Mama". *Pg. 38: "You ain't nothing but a hound duck / Quacking all the time" è la parodia di "Hound Dog" che appunto dice "You ain't nothing but a hound dog / Cryin' all the time". *Infine, lo spunto stesso della storia. Sono stato in passato al Summer Jamboree, mi sono divertito un sacco, e soprattutto l'effetto curioso arrivando sul lungomare era quello di trovarsi proiettati direttamente negli anni '50. Da qui l'idea di un tunnel che porta direttamente nei fifties. Qualcuno mi ha chiesto se ci fossero riferimenti a "Ritorno al futuro". In effetti no, non diretti, ma quel film è effettivamente uno dei miei riferimenti generali, e l'ispirazione principale per qualsiasi storia che veda coinvolti i viaggi nel tempo. Ristampe *Topolino 2835 (2010) *Le più belle storie Disney 12 - Rock (2014) *Disney Big 115 (2017) Note Categoria:Storie italiane Categoria:Storie di Silvia Ziche Categoria:Storie di Giorgio Salati Categoria:Storie sulla musica